


Out Of The Nest

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt:baby fairies xiuhan holding hands as they take their first leap and learn to fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Nest

They're small, little bodies with little wings, fluttering in the cold breeze, not yet used but ready for flight. It's high up on this ledge, too high up, the giant neon leaves of the overheard trees swaying dangerously in the wind, Lu Han clutching to Minseok like his life depends on it. He's shaking so hard even his wings are vibrating with him, soft pink hair wild from the wind.

They're alone on the mossy ledge, their parents gone forever, as is the faerie way. independent creatures at age seven, raised long enough for their wings to mature, for them to think on their own, and then left to take their first flight by themselves, hands clasped together and lips trembling as they think of the future, their future as faeries of the forest.

They haven't developed their powers yet, won't know what their specialities are for a few years yet, using basic light magic to try and survive in the harsh environment.

Lu Han and Minseok aren't siblings, but their parent faeries had been close enough for them to be raised together, for them to snuggle up next to each other as tiny babies, wings under developed, and teeth still soft. But they feel like siblings right now united together as Minseok consoles Lu Han, tells him that it's okay, that he won't have to be up super high or fly that much, that they'll find a safe place to live on the forest floor.

And Lu Han believes him, nodding slowly, eyes wide and innocent like a human child's, hands still shaking but wings stretching to their full potential, ready for flight. Jump, flap your wings quickly, with power, get the momentum before steadying them out to vibrate like a hummingbird’s wings.

They've gone through the drill, once, twice, a hundred times, but Lu Han doesn't feel ready. He's terrified, teetering dangerously, stomach turning, but Minseok's thin, silky fingers tighten around his, the smaller faerie smiling gently at him, rows of sharp teeth glinting in the light that breaks through the canopy.

If Minseok says it's okay, then it's okay. Lu Han squeezes back and takes a step forward, gazing down into the dark abyss that seems to be the rest of the forest, ground not visible from this height. He glances at Minseok once, and Minseok nods reassuringly. It's the only warning Lu Han gets before Minseok leaps into the air, pulling Lu Han with him.  
They fall at first, rapidly, the wind screaming in their ears, but then Minseok's wings burst into action, a flurry of movement that Lu Han copies, faltering slightly when their hands become unclasped. 

They flap, once, twice, a hundred times until Lu Han can feel it, can feel them rise into the air, steadying out and zipping through the trees. They're flying. They're actually flying, and Lu Han feels tears in his eyes, stinging as he grins at Minseok, retaking his hand and leading them into the future.


End file.
